1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antireflective film, and further to a polarizing plate and an image display device each using the film.
2. Description of Related Art
An antireflective film is disposed on a display surface for prevention of contrast reductions due to extraneous light reflected off and images mirrored in the screen of every variety of image display device, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD) or a cathode ray tube display device (CRT). Therefore, the antireflective film is required to have high physical strength (including abrasion resistance), high transparency, high chemical resistance and high weather resistance (including heat-and-moisture resistance and light stability). In addition, antistatic properties are required of the antireflective film in order to prevent dust (dirt or the like), which depresses display's visibility, from adhering to the antireflective film surface.
The antireflective film containing a conductive metal oxide is known (See JP-A-2005-196122). In the case of using a metal oxide as conductive material, the metal oxide density in a conductive layer must be increased in order for the conductive layer to having the required conductivity. However, there are cases where addition of metal oxide in excessive amounts adversely affects the transparency, hardness and durability.
On the other hand, the antireflective film using a conductive polymer as conductive material is known (See JP-A-2005-96397). Such a film is formed from the conductive polymer produced by vapor-phase polymerization of its monomer(s), and it is desired that the film undergo further improvements in productivity and durability.